Broken Sonnet Series
by teejei
Summary: A Chlexcentric take on Season4, exploring the missing scenes in between eps. With some Clana, and Chlark friendship.
1. Reality Bites

**Broken Sonnet Series**

Pairing: Chlex, a little Chlark angst  
Spoilers: Season4, but I don't think I've given away any significant plots  
Summary: Chloe ponders the beginnings of her relationship with Lex...and how twisted it's turning out to be.  
Disclaimer: The title of this series came from Hale's first single of the same title. And the movie Reality Bites is owned by its producers. None of the characters are mine, though to have Lex on eternal loan would be truly appreciated.Angst-alert always on, you've been warned. This will be slightly AU, but still sticking to some major plots, just making things more Chlex-centric.  
A/N: _flashbacks_, 'thoughts'. Always love the feedback! Ü

**Part 1 - Reality Bites**

Chloe had intended to get a headstart on the next Torch issue, but was sidetracked when her idle eyes settled on the Wall of Weird while she waited for the computer to boot up. Her notes for possible articles lay abandoned on the desk beside her as she slowly got up and walked over to the Wall. Of all the articles pinned on it, Chloe's mind decided to focus on a particular section devoted to a particular event…and it's not even directly meteor rock-related.

The trial and conviction of Lionel Luthor.

She had been a key witness to the trial, and also a key target of the elder Luthor's ire. She had barely escaped his attempt on her life last summer, and she had Lex to thank for the sentries posted inside the rigged safehouse who pushed her down a tunnel towards her safety.

Lex.

Mr. Luthor, she shook her head as she corrected herself. No matter how much he insists on being addressed as Lex, the void he, knowingly or unknowingly, puts between himself and other people forces the latter to remain professional.

Chloe sighed and put her hands on her hips as she looked up at her collection.

'What happened last summer?...What happened to us?' She suddenly pulled a face, surprised at her own question.

'Was there even an "us"?' She scanned all the pictures, all the text displayed in front of her, hoping to find in them the answer that even the man in question can't admit to knowing.

"What happened to us?" she whispered softly.

* * *

_They were at it again with their usual banter that evening in the safehouse that Lex had secured from General Lane. They had just finished dinner and were retiring in the living room, still arguing whether or not the issues in the movie _Reality Bites_ encompass and/or resolve her and future generations' angst issues. Chloe had scoffed at Lex's idea of angst already being passé, and retorted that it's a critical factor in the decisions one makes in his life. _

"Your issues define you as a person, and your personal angst can make or break your future," she reasoned. "So how the heck can that be passé?"

Lex could only shake his head and smirk in her direction. He was surely in the mood for their verbal judo, but can't seem to keep himself focused. Chloe's grins and enthusiasm for the topic was getting distracting.

'In a good way,'_ he noted. _

"If the angst cannot be passé, then it's the heroine falling for the good guy," he argued.

Chloe shook her head. "Honestly, Lex. Have you seen the end of this movie?"

"No."

"Well, have you even seen it?" She paused. "The entire movie?"

"You make it sound like a crime, Ms. Sullivan."

"No wonder your views were twisted," she muttered. Lex raised an eyebrow.

"Well," she explained, "in the end, she hooked up with the anti-hero. Things didn't work out between her and the supposed good guy. They thought they were in the same wavelength, but it turned out that they're worlds apart." The look on her face was so earnest and her voice so passionate that Lex couldn't help but wonder if she was alluding to her experience with Clark.

But with the smirk still in place and his eyes betraying none of his thoughts, Chloe remained oblivious as she carried on.

"Now the anti-hero, that's the one she ends up with. 'Anti' doesn't necessarily mean he's the villain or he's naturally evil. There were times that he ends up hurting her, but it's usually his instinct for self-preservation that caused it. He hates feeling so vulnerable that his instinct tells him to lash out rather than risk getting hurt."

Lex felt his chest tighten and he suddenly sat up, but the movement was so slight that Chloe didn't even notice it.

'Is she talking about me? Is that the way she sees me? ...Too much, Lex. You're reading too much into this. It's just a movie…just a movie…'_ Lex mentally berated himself. _

"He comforted her when she lost her internship, made her smile, indulged her quirkiness. She matched his intelligence, challenged him in banter, put down and picked him up at the same time. They fought, they argued, kissed and made up, they could easily hang out, and they started as friends. They complemented each other," she continued.

Lex simply nodded at the assertion, trying to hide the proverbial lightbulb that just clicked on above his head.

"So if given the choice between the two men, you'd pick this anti-hero over the good guy?"

"Well, yes, of course," answered Chloe like the answer was common knowledge. "The good guy may be able to offer her a possibly stable future, but he tends to overcompensate. Too eager to please, too giving, too accommodating. Where's the challenge in that?"

Lex found himself nodding again. 'Just like me.'

'Hold it! Where did THAT come from? Why am I comparing myself to Clark? And when did I become the good guy?'_ he rebuked himself as these thoughts flitted quickly through his mind. _

"So Clark is like your anti-hero, am I correct?" Lex mentally kicked himself, but he felt like he needed to sate his sudden curiosity. 'I can't believe I'm jumping to conclusions!'

Chloe was taken aback. Her eyes widened a bit and she let out a derisive snort.

"Yeah, right. And pink elephants will fly through that window any second now." Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "Seriously, haven't you been listening? Clark's like the good guy who's so simple that he won't be able to keep up with the heroine's complex issues. And he doesn't even measure up to the anti-hero."

"And would there be anyone in Smallville that might have this anti-hero complex you find so appealing?" he prodded. 'Just for curiosity's sake. Curiosity…curiosity…'

In less than 5 minutes, Chloe Sullivan had already been surprised twice by the same person, and this certainly didn't sit well with her. She squirmed in her seat as she tried to answer as vaguely as she can while desperately thinking of a way to change the topic.

"I don't think we'll have the same ending as the onscreen couple. I don't think he's even interested in pursuing."

But Lex was certainly interested…in the name of the clueless bastard, to say the least. 'Even if my Clark-Lana matchmaking project is on indefinite hold, I might as well pull Chloe out of her Clark-funk.'

"And he does have a name, doesn't he?" he urged.

Chloe shifted uncomfortably in her end of the couch. She didn't expect this sudden turn in their argument, so caught off her guard by Lex's curiosity.

"I don't think it'll make a difference if I tell you his name or not. Just a friendly acquaintance, and he'll probably opt to be nothing more than that." She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and kept her head down. Fidgeting hands could be so fascinating under such circumstances.

"Well, you said it yourself, Chloe. It won't make a difference so just come out with it." As he said those words, he felt a weird tinge of anticipation to her answer. He shook off that feeling and replaced the eager glint in his eyes with a huge smirk instead. "Who's the lucky, albeit clueless, bastard?" he goaded.

Chloe took a deep breath and mumbled a name incoherently as she exhaled.

Lex leaned slightly closer to her. "Just a bit louder now, Ms. Sullivan. All of Smallville won't be able to hear you, you know." he sniggered.

Chloe snapped her head up and looked blankly back at him.

"Luthor."

"What?"

"His name is Alexander Luthor."

Lex suddenly stood up and begun pacing in front of the fire. "What?" He was inwardly shocked, though his voice and visage never betrayed this.

"Weird, I know. Welcome to Smallville," she quipped.

He whirled around to face her. "Why?" His astonishment tainted the question before he can even filter it.

"You make it sound like a crime, Mr. Luthor," she replied quietly.

Mr. Luthor. He knew that when Chloe Sullivan turned professional, it usually meant that she knew she had overstepped a boundary. He cringed at her "retreat" and felt his initial surprise change into irritation.

"Answer the question, Chloe," he growled.

"Refer to above anti-hero argument, Mr. Luthor," she spoke quietly, refusing to get riled up.

Lex knew what she was talking about. He ran his hands over his face and sat back down on the couch, although now significantly closer to her. He rested his elbows on his knees and stared ahead at the fire.

"Why me, Chloe?" he asked softly. "What happened to Clark?"

"I realized that I could only take so much rejection before finally letting go of an illusion that I had wished so hard to be real." The bitterness that Lex expected to trace in her voice was nowhere to be found.

"I'll only hurt you in the end." His voice was tinged with finality. 'Of all the clichés that could come out of his mouth…'

"But I know you'll try not to," she countered two slow heartbeats later.

Lex twisted his head in Chloe's direction. He tilted her chin up and looked deeply into her eyes, tried to search for secrets and truths that might still be hidden. But her expression was so open that he knew his search was futile.

Chloe held her breath as he slowly stroked the skin below the corner of her mouth, eyes trained on his finger's movements. It was just a simple gesture, really. But in Lex and Chloe's little world, nothing is ever simple; every touch, every sound, every emotion signified internal battles apart from the actual argument.

Through an ordinary observer's eyes, he seemed to be wiping a smudge from her face. But Lex might as well be tracing the patterns that Clark's rejections to Chloe had carved onto her heart. And Chloe might as well be surrendering to Lex the power to scratch at the scabs that never healed. Or worse, engrave his own mark, his own pattern of rejection.

Chloe released the breath she'd been holding and leaned into Lex's touch. This caused him to give her a penetrating look.

"I'll never leave, Lex," she whispered, as if to answer the unspoken questions his eyes asked hers.

Lex leaned over and closed the gap between them and brushed his lips against hers experimentally. Pulling back moments later, his eyes conveyed another message: 'If I love you, I'd eventually destroy you.'

Chloe inched closer as she shook her head and stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers. She let them linger there as she answered, "Never."

She took his slight nod as her cue to snake her hand to his nape. She gently tugged at his upper lip, the tip of her tongue tracing his scar. Lex sucked on her lower lip in return.

And as their tongues dueled, all the promises that need not be spoken poured onto the kiss. And all the reasons why they should stop what their hearts have already put in motion flew out of the window.

* * *

_"We're in this together, Chloe," he had said before they drifted to sleep on the couch._

'But where is he now?' she thought bitterly. 'Vying with Clark for Lana's attention.'

Chloe glared accusingly at a smirking Lex on the cover of _Forbes_ as she hugged herself tightly.

"Reality bites," she grumbled as she stalked over to the Torch's computer and concentrated on the next issue's articles, dispelling all thoughts about last summer from her mind.

Reality bites.

tbc


	2. I Bruise Easily

Spoilers: Season4 - a bit of Pariah, but mostly Onyx  
Disclaimer: The title of this series came from Hale's first single of the same title. The title of this part came from Natasha Bedingfield's song of the same title. None of the characters are mine, though to have Lex on eternal loan would be truly appreciated. grin  
Featured songs: "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5, "Listen to Your Heart" by Roxette, "Blue and Yellow" by The Used, "I'm Lost Without You" by Blink 182, and "Everytime" by Britney Spears.  
A/N: _lyrics_, 'thoughts'. First off, a huge 'Thank you!' to my beta, **PMD**. I had no idea how this part turned out, and I was relieved thatshe found my concept novel. And thanks too to **becky** for introducing **I Bruise Easily** through her Chlex video. Always love the feedback! Ü

**Part 2 - I Bruise Easily**

Lex. Lionel. And now, _Alexander_.

'What is it with me and these Luthors?' thought Chloe, as she pulled herself closer to the Kent's kitchen counter and held the ice pack to her cheek.

After yet another attempt on her life, this time in the LuthorCorp lab, Chloe wondered what she must've done to deserve her twisted kind of fate. 'I am so out of here after graduation. I'd rather hunt down Metropolis crime lords than deal with meteor freaks.'

"You ok down there, Chloe?" asked Clark, as he bounded down the stairs.

"I've had worse," she quipped.

"Well, we always bounce back, right?" chuckled Clark, as he lightly stroked Chloe's un-bruised cheek.

"Yep. Coming back better than before," said Chloe, as she smiled as much as her cheeks would let her.

Clark pulled off his farmboy grin as he settled on a barstool across from Chloe.

Given any other day, Chloe would've been swooning. But things were different now. Instead, the warmth of friendship was what she felt emanate from Clark's actions.

She had accepted the fact that Clark would only be her best friend, and so, moved on to greener pastures. Unfortunately, greener didn't necessarily mean better. Her heart was still with that someone who hadn't had the decency to return it. But she was already getting ahead of herself.

Chloe tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"By the way---" she caught Clark's eye, "---thanks for saving me. I never knew you'd also be strong enough to break through concrete," she added nonchalantly and gauged Clark's reaction.

Clark's eyes widened comically. "Well, you see…the thing is---hey, I thought you were unconscious!" he stammered.

Chloe patted Clark's hand on the counter. "It's ok, Clark."

"But, how? And what do you mean 'also'? You've seen me before?" he basically panicked.

"Whoa, ease up on the inquisition! Alicia and I were hidden among some barrels and equipment, and we saw you stop her car," Chloe explained calmly.

Clark gaped at her. "She never mentioned that. And neither did you."

"I was waiting for you to tell me yourself."

Clark sighed. "Mom and Dad were afraid that if I got caught, I'd be sent to a lab to be poked and prodded."

"Well, count me in on the secret, Clark. I've never told anybody about what I saw. I didn't even write about it. And I promise I never will. Unless you permit me to."

Clark let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It blew directly into Chloe and whipped her hair around.

"Geez, Clark! I know you use mint toothpaste, but the Arctic winds!" she said, combing her hands through her hair.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Brush more often, Kent. With breath like yours, we'd have a summer breeze!" she said delightedly.

Chloe hopped off her barstool and put on her jacket. "Well, I'm just gonna stop by the Talon before heading home. Attempts on my life significantly decrease my body's caffeine levels."

Clark rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair as they walked towards the door. "You sure you'll be ok?"

"Is Lex back in one piece?" she bantered.

"Chloe," growled Clark.

Chloe can't help but laugh at his face. "See you around school, Clark."

She waved back at him as she ambled over to her car.

* * *

"Clark?"

He looked up from the astronomy book he'd been reading. "Lex."

"I thought I'd find you up here."

Lex climbed the remaining steps to Clark's loft and headed for the barn window. He leaned on the sill and shoved his hands into his pants' pockets.

Clark patiently waited on his couch for Lex to speak up again.

Lex cleared his throat.

"I just came over to apologize for---" he trailed off.

He ran a hand over his head and let it rest on his nape. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"For everything. Everything that Alexander said and did. I really am willing to deal with the repercussions, and I hope that our friendship wasn't affected negatively."

Clark sighed and set his book aside. He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands.

"Honestly, Lex, I don't know what to say."

"Say whatever is on your mind, Clark. Really, it's all right. I find his actions inexcusable myself!"

Clark got up from the couch and joined Lex at the window.

"I understand how it is to have a part of you that you always have to control. You've seen me at my worst; every action influenced by that part, justified or not, will still remain inexcusable."

Lex nodded for Clark to go on. He didn't exactly know what his evil half had done, but judging from Clark's stern glare, he knew he deserved this chastisement.

"You speak of Alexander like he's a separate being with a mind and personality of his own. Lex, he's a part of you. You can hide him, suppress him, but he'll always be there."

Clark took a deep breath. "Though it has given me a preview of what you're capable of when he is in control---" he exhaled, "---I haven't given up on you. Our friendship still stands. But---"

Lex closed his eyes and bowed his head like a condemned man at the guillotine.

"---I don't know how this affected your father, Lana, and especially Chloe. They're the ones you should be apologizing to," Clark continued.

Lex pushed off from the sill and held out his hand. "Thank you, Clark."

Clark shook his hand and turned to look at the constellation he'd been reading about through his telescope.

As he sensed that Lex had just stepped down to the second landing, he blurted out, "Chloe's at the Talon."

Lex's footsteps abruptly stopped.

He looked back up at Clark. "What?"

"Chloe's at the Talon."

Clark finally abandoned the telescope and walked over to the stairs' banister.

"She told me she'd stop there for coffee before heading back to her apartment."

Lex narrowed his eyes. "Why are you telling me this, Clark?"

Clark shrugged. "I just thought you'd want to catch up with her before it's too late."

Lex tilted his head and contemplated what Clark had just implied.

"Any more last-minute pointers for me?"

"_Talk to her_."

* * *

Chloe took a deep breath as she stepped into the Talon. She headed straight for the counter and ordered.

"Hey, Peggy. Just the house blend for tonight, black."

"Oooh, pretty hard-core, even for you Chloe," Peggy smiled as she poured the coffee.

Chloe managed a weak smile and thanked her as she cradled the hot cup in her hands and walked over to her usual corner booth. It was a pretty quiet night in the Talon with only 3 other customers hunched over their books.

"Hey, Peggy," Chloe called out and motioned for her to come over.

"Yeah?" Peggy asked as she drew nearer.

"Pretty quiet in here, don't you think?"

Peggy just smirked. "Got a request from the play list?"

"Whatever you got for a lonely, broken girl."

"Hmm---I think we have just the one for you," Peggy replied. "Pete just sent in his acoustic mix CD for the Talon."

She walked over to the booth and pressed the number of the song she wanted.

Chloe settled back against the plush cushions of her booth as the opening chords of the song filled the Talon. 'Gotta hand it to Pete. That boy sure knows how to mix.' She soon found herself bobbing her head to the beat.

_  
Beauty queen of only 18  
__She had some trouble with herself  
__He was always there to help her  
__She always belonged to someone else  
_

Chloe raised an eyebrow and gave Peggy a look that said, 'You have _got_ to be kidding me.'

Peggy simply waved off Chloe's reaction and pointed to her ear as if to say, 'Just listen to it.'

"It will get better," she mouthed to the glowering blond.

Chloe sipped her coffee without removing her glare from Peggy. 'I'm no beauty queen, and I certainly haven't been with anybody worth being jealous of. Maybe I should go over there and smack that grin off Peggy's face,' she thought.

And as the song proceeded to its second stanza, the Talon's chimes sounded and announced its new customer. Its only bald customer.

_  
I drove for miles and miles  
__And wound up at your door  
__I've had you so many times  
__But somehow I want more  
_

"Ladies, Lex Luthor has entered the building."

Chloe jumped in her seat and turned towards the voice. She narrowed her eyes at the girl that now hovered over her, looking so mesmerized that Chloe worried for the coffee pot almost dangling in the girl's hand.

"Peggy!" she whispered sharply.

"What?" said Peggy innocently, reinforcing her grip on the pot's handle. "God, he is gorgeous, don't you think?" her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Chloe rolled her eyes and held up her cup for another refill. "Better get back to your station before he starts wondering why he hired you."

'What is he doing here?' Chloe wondered. "Besides checking on his establishment, of course."

* * *

Lex tapped his fingers to the beat as he waited for a waitress to approach the counter. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he slightly flinched at the sound of a voice.

"Your usual, Mr. Luthor?" Peggy greeted.

"Um, no thanks---Peggy," he paused as he peered at her nametag. "Is Lana upstairs?"

"Yes, sir. She just came back from the grocery," she replied.

"Thank you."

Lex then made his way around the counter and towards the stairs that led to the apartment above the Talon. As he rounded the counter, he caught a glimpse of blond hair poking through intertwined fingers. 'So Clark was right. She did stop by.'

Lex was already on the first step when he stopped and looked over his shoulder to Chloe's booth. 'She's here---but why does she look so defeated?'

He furrowed his eyebrows, bothered as to why he suddenly cared to know. He huffed, turned back, and made it to the top of the stairs. As he raised his fist to knock on the door, he got this sinking feeling in his stomach.

'What am I going to say to Lana? I don't even know what Alexander did to her.'

He unclenched and clenched his fist, confused as to why he can't make his knuckles come in contact with the door. He glanced back down to Chloe.

'_Talk to her_,' Clark's words echoed in his mind.

He turned around, called out, "I'll have my usual, Peggy," and marched down the stairs.

"Here you go, Mr. Luthor," Peggy immediately handed him a steaming cup.

"Thank you," said Lex with a puzzled look. 'That was fast. How---perceptive of her.'

_  
I don't mind spending every day  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
_

Lex took the cup and strode over to Chloe's booth, surprised at his own urgency to get there. There was something about Chloe's pose that tightened his chest, quickened his heartbeat, and pulled him faster in her direction all at the same time.

'Heart attack. Going to. Faint. Must. Not. Faint!' his mind raced.

When he got to the table, he cleared his throat and set his cup down audibly. Chloe jerked her head up; weary green eyes stared back into stormy blue ones.

'Yes. Faint. Now!' his mind compelled.

"Miss Sullivan," he breathed out.

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved _

_

* * *

_

Chloe ducked her head as soon as she saw Lex round the counter and start up the stairs. She couldn't stand the irony of the song's lyrics.

'I'd love the song if only it didn't speak so much about me. Lonely, broken girl, indeed! I'm gonna smack Peggy---as soon as I hear Lex close Lana's door.'

As the song's chorus peaked, Chloe heard someone clear his throat.

'Great. Peggy saved me the hassle of storming over and wringing her neck at the counter.'

She jerked her head up as soon as she heard that someone bang something down on her table. The overhead lights affected her sight for a moment as she tried to focus.

"Miss Sullivan."

Chloe gulped. Only one man could say her name and make her swoon and get riled up at the same time.

"Lex," she said automatically.

Realizing her faux pas, she amended, "I mean, Mr. Luthor."

Chloe faced Lex but wouldn't meet his eyes.

Lex inwardly flinched at the formality, but simply nodded and sat down on the chair opposite Chloe.

'She's professional---again,' he thought as a familiar scene flashed in his mind of them bantering about a movie last summer.

_  
Tap on my window  
__Knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful  
_

As he took in the cuts and developing bruises on her cheeks, he can't help but be disgusted with himself. 'How could I have done this to her?'

Lex gestured to her face, "You should put some ice on those bruises." Scars. More scars.

Chloe bobbed her head, "I did---I will---yeah, sure."

And continued to do said motion with her head as if it would delay the inevitable questions.

Lex took a sip of his coffee and drummed his fingers on the table; his own version of stalling.

"So---um---how are you feeling?" said Chloe, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm all right. Back in one piece."

Chloe didn't seem notice as she went back to her head-bobbing and looked away, pursing her lips.

"So you are," she replied softly.

Lex got tired of beating around the bush. He rested his elbow on the table and leaned over.

"I'm sorry, Chloe---for whatever Alexander---"

Chloe whipped her head back and glared at him as he mentioned Alexander.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly, but her eyes told a different story. They brimmed with angry tears.

_  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
__Doesn't matter anymore  
_

Lex swallowed hard. Her attack was so subtle; it felt like an invisible rapier had swiped at his throat. He was ready to take on a Chloe in full rant-mode. He had been expecting an outburst, a snarl, anything, goddamit! He'd rather take on a dozen Lana-loving meteor freaks than face off with this side of Chloe.

Chloe took his hesitation as her answer. "I thought so."

She wearily stood up, both hands on the table to support her. As she moved to slide out of the booth, Lex slammed his hands on top of hers.

"No---" he looked up at Chloe, "I mean, yes. Yes, I am. Hear me out."

_  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
__It's compromise that moves us along  
_

Chloe yanked her hands from under Lex's and squared her shoulders as she sat down again.

"Explain," she muttered.

A wave of relief passed over Lex's eyes as he took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to make excuses or give reasons to justify my actions," he started.

"Your actions or Alexander's?" Chloe interjected.

His heart skipped a beat. 'Did I just say my actions? Yes. Right. My actions.'

_  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
__You come anytime you want _

Lex had paused, but not a moment too long. "Yes, my actions."

"So, you prevented Dr. Sinclair from reuniting the Lex and Alexander."

"Yes, but---"

"You arranged for a hydraulic chamber to fall and collapse on Clark and me, and pushed the button yourself," she interjected.

"Yes, Chloe," said Lex, fighting back a smirk.

This was the Chloe he was used to. This was the Chloe he enjoyed bantering with.

Though Chloe didn't notice the slight twitch of Lex's lips, she disappointed him nonetheless as she relaxed back in the booth and crossed her arms.

"I thought I knew you."

'This is getting out of hand. Must steer back to my point.'

Lex set his jaw. "Alexander is not the real me, Chloe. I wouldn't have pushed for those plans to proceed. You know me."

"Those plans needn't have pushed through. The mere fact that the thought crossed your mind and that you entertained it proves that Alexander has a firm, if not stronger, grip on your consciousness than Lex has," she argued. "How can you be sure that Alexander won't do an encore performance in the future?"

"Because I won't allow him to!" he insisted. "Chloe, don't give up on me yet."

I don't mind spending every day  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
_

"I'm past giving up, Lex. I just don't want to care anymore," replied Chloe wearily.

"Why must I always prove myself to you!" Lex suddenly lashed out.

"Why do you try so hard?" replied Chloe, unfazed by Lex's outburst.

"I just---," Lex sighed, "Chloe, stop shutting me out."

Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"Shutting you out!" she hissed. "I testified against your father. I sacrificed my life to help you bring him down. I almost got killed. My father had to relocate to Grandville where he still can't find a decent 9-5 job. I recently helped you avoid a murder conviction," Chloe enumerated on her fingers.

"Now you're telling me to stop shutting you out! You ignored me right after your father started sharing a bunk bed!" she spat out.

"Chloe---," Lex started.

"If you think that's the Thank you I deserved, then to hell with you!"

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Chloe quickly slid out of the booth and bolted for the door, taking advantage of Lex's delayed reaction.

"Thanks, Peggy," she muttered as she passed the counter.

"Anytime, Chloe," Peggy replied softly. 'He obviously cares, Chloe.'

She had seen the drama unfold between Chloe and Lex. 'Please listen to him.'

"Dammit!" Lex cursed as he stood up and hurried after Chloe.

Chloe jogged to her car and rummaged for her keys in her purse.

"Shit!" she exclaimed when she couldn't find them.

Lex caught up with her and whirled her around to face him. "Chloe, wait---"

Chloe angrily waved away his hands.

"Chloe, stop it! Listen to me!" he snapped.

"Go. Away. Lex! I don't care anymore!" she yelled, still fighting off his hands.

At last, Lex secured his grip on her wrists, pulled her flush against his body and embraced her, trapping her arms between their chests. He pressed his forehead onto hers and nudged her head up. He felt her breath on the tip of his nose, their lips only millimeters apart.

_  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

"What are you doing?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Why talk to me now? After all those---"

"How could you not care anymore?" he butted in.

"Let me go, Lex."

"Answer me, Chloe!" a hint of desperation in Lex's voice. He was losing control, but he didn't give a damn anymore.

Chloe struggled and beat her fists on his chest. But this only made Lex hug her tighter.

_  
I know where you hide, alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
_

"I'm not Alexander," Lex whispered as he closed his eyes. "I'm not Alexander," he chanted, silently wishing this would convince her.

Chloe opened her fists and let her fingers graze Lex's cheeks, planning to scratch if given the slightest provocation.

Lex opened his eyes as soon as he felt her touch.

"I'm Lex," he said, loosening his hold just a bit.

"Your Lex," he said huskily.

Chloe's breath hitched. "I don't think I ever had you!" she choked out.

Lex felt his jaw drop, as well as his hands from her back. Chloe stepped away, still keeping her arms glued to her chest.

"How could you say that? What about last summer?"

"You should ask yourself that first, Lex."

Chloe dug into her purse and finally fished out her keys. She glared at them before jamming the right key into the lock.

"Find me when you figure out why you ignored me for almost a year."

She was about to step in when she turned back to Lex. "You know what, scratch that. Just answer it for yourself---I already know mine. Let's just say that---," Chloe grinned evilly, "---Lana's story was really enlightening."

She simply laughed as Lex gaped at her. "Oh, don't look so horrified Lex."

She got in, started her car and shifted to first gear.

"If you think you were ever **'my Lex'**," she sneered, "then you officially stopped being mine when you kissed Lana."

"I what!" he cried out.

"Embrace your destiny, Alexander," she called out as she sped away and left a stunned Lex at the parking lot.

* * *

Chloe knew she should be celebrating, having finally confronted Lex.

'But why does this victory taste so bittersweet?' she wondered as she entered her apartment and closed the door.

* * *

"I kissed Lana?"

Lex stared blankly at Chloe's fading taillights.

"But---_why_!" his lips curled in utter disgust. Two heartbeats later, it dawned on him.

"Oh, God, what have I done? No wonder Chloe's upset."

Lex walked over to his car and clicked off the alarm.

"How could I be such an ass? She's definitely much, much more than Lana."

And as Lex pulled out of the parking lot, the last thought that crossed his mind was, 'I hope I'm not too late.'

* * *

Chloe turned on her radio, hoping to drown out the acoustic song looping in her mind.

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me catch her every time she falls_

"Shut up! Shut up!" she muttered.

Chloe changed the station to one of her presets.

_  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye---_

"Oh please!" she scoffed.

She angrily punched random numbers, trying to find a 'decent' song for her mood.

Preset 3: _Should've said something but I've said it enough.  
By the way my words were faded,  
Rather waste time with you---_

Preset 8: _Are you afraid of being alone?  
'Cause I am.  
I'm lost without you---_

Preset 6: _My weakness caused you pain.  
And this song is my sorry---_

Preset 5: _I know that goodbye means nothing at all---_

"Aaargh!" Chloe shrieked as she stalked over to her bedroom and slammed the door.

She quickly changed into sleeping clothes, wishing the damned song would end by the time she had to go to the living room.

* * *

Lex raced the stairs that lead to Chloe's apartment. He was about to knock when he heard a loud noise from the other side of the door. He pressed his ear to the door and strained to hear what the racket was about.

He smirked as he recognized the song.

'I'm going to book that band for a private dinner with Chloe if she would take me back tonight,' he thought as he finally knocked on her door.

* * *

Chloe had just finished changing her clothes and got out of her bedroom when she heard someone banging on her front door.

As she trudged over to open it, she glared at her radio thinking, 'If I find out that Peggy had anything to do with this torture---'

_  
Tap on my window  
Knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
_

"Great. Could this night get any more ironic?" she grumbled, as she opened the door.

"What do you---" Chloe trailed off when she saw who was on the other side.

"Chloe," Lex greeted.

Chloe's eyes widened and she quickly looked at her clothes; white tank top and dark blue baggy pajamas. She looked back up and instinctively held an arm across her chest.

"May I come in?" Lex had wisely refrained from running his eyes over her body. "Please?"

Chloe knew she should give in; Lex rarely said the P-word. But tonight was an exception.

"You can say whatever you want out here," she said calmly.

Lex glanced over her shoulder and noticed that she hadn't turned her radio off. It was still playing the song they heard in the Talon, though this time it was the album version.

"Favorite song?" asked Lex, making a stab at humor.

_  
I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Chloe closed her eyes and hung her head, letting the words roll off her and cringing at their implication.

"What are you doing here, Lex?" she asked woodenly.

Lex decided to go along with the lyrics, seeing how it affected Chloe and could be used to his advantage.

Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while

"I'm looking for the girl I'm in love with," he whispered.

Chloe opened her eyes, raised her head, and blinked as she fought the stinging sensation behind her eyes.

"Well, you've got the wrong apartment, Lex. You shouldn't have left the Talon."

"I'm not in love with Lana," he shot back.

"I didn't say a name," she countered.

"Either way, she doesn't mean anything to me," he replied, wanting to smack himself for such a lame comeback.

"Is that Lex or Alexander talking?"

Lex opened and closed his mouth, and then opted to keep it closed for a moment.

_  
And she will be loved  
_

"Why are you being so hard on me?" Lex sighed.

"Why didn't you even call me back then? You can't possibly not know my number."

"277-5871," Lex recited automatically.

As Chloe crossed her arms and looked pointedly at him, he regretted it just as fast.

'Damned perfect memory!' they both thought.

"This isn't going anywhere, Lex," Chloe shook her head. "I'm really tired. I just want to lie down and sleep. As we both know by now, attempts on one's life can be very taxing on one's body---be it mentally or physically."

"You've shown extraordinary strength and patience with me last summer. Why are you now giving up so easily?"

"I'm not the one who suddenly decided to walk out of a relationship. Why did _you_ give up so easily?"

And for the first time, Lex admitted that he was solely to blame. There were no excuses, no reasons, no calculated moves, no motives, and no hidden agendas.

Why _did_ he give up so easily? Why _did_ he walk out on Chloe?

Lex couldn't believe his answer would be so cliché.

_  
And she will be loved_

"I got---scared."

Chloe's eyebrows shot up. "_Scared_? Of me?"

"Yes."

"What---How could I possibly scare you out of a relationship with me!"

"I never thought somebody could ever love me so sincerely again."

Lex gripped the doorframe, resisting the urge to just kiss away the skepticism in her voice.

"You gave me so much of yourself that I didn't think I'd be able to give back as much. I could love you to the point of obsession yet still remain selfish."

"So you're saying I asked for too much when all I wanted you to do was to let me love you," said Chloe.

"No! It's just that---," Lex took a deep breath, "I just don't want any more scars."

"What do you mean scars?"

"Remember that night when you told me I was your anti-hero?"

When Chloe nodded he continued.

"I told you that I'll only hurt you in the end. Then you said that you know I'll try not to. And then I tilted your chin and started to stroke it," Lex sighed.

"It's like I was holding your heart in my hands. I thought what I had in my hands was going to be light, soft, smooth and pure. But I was wrong. I felt ridges and clefts. I saw blotches and scorch marks. It felt so heavy with past experiences."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows at his description but nodded her head for him to continue.

"Despite everything that was said that night, I still---I still had this fear at the back of my mind. That I'd love you to the point of selfish obsession or love you but take you for granted. Either way, I know it would hurt you, and then there'd be another scar, just like the ones Clark left behind, and then you'd hate me and regret ever knowing---" he rambled on.

"Okay, hold it!" Chloe held up a hand for Lex to stop.

"A little summary first. You were overwhelmed by everything and it made you think that you're not capable of reciprocating. And if you ever did reciprocate in either way, I'll still end up getting hurt, which will result in a scar that you don't want to be the cause of. Because you think my heart is scarred enough from Clark, and you're scared that you'd add another scar so you ran away."

Lex clenched his jaw and nodded.

"And you couldn't tell me this earlier?" she asked incredulously.

Lex just sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hmp. It's so twisted, I can't believe I understand it. Simple answers from now on, okay?"

Lex nodded again.

"Did you---ever---love me?" Chloe asked slowly, trying to convey the gravity of emotion behind those simple words in her delivery.

"Yes."

"Did you love---_Lana_?" Chloe's voice faltered as her throat constricted instinctively at having to say the brunette's name in the same sentence as 'love'.

Lex's head shot up so fast that she swore she heard his bones crack. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"How could you ask me that!" Lex choked out, trying to swallow the multiplying lumps in his throat. He was now having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"A simple answer, please, Lex," sighed Chloe. "That's allI need to hear."

Lex knew the right answer, the only answer; it's already on the tip of this tongue.

'Of course not! How could I love Lana when I love you? You were the only one, Chloe. Everybody else was a distraction.' his mind screamed. 'Say the words now, dammit! Say 'No' now!'

Lex had no qualms on saying those words. He just had to clear his throat and find his voice again.

But silence hadn't always been a good sign between them. Despite her dread of its clichéd implication, Chloe asked again.

"Did you love---Lana?" her voice steadier yet laced with panic.

"I---You were---," he stuttered.

But Lex didn't stand a chance anymore; the words were stuck in his throat and he couldn't even cough them out. The next wave of silence did him in.

"I thought so," Chloe said blankly.

Lex opened his mouth to try again, but it was too late. The next thing he knew Chloe's apartment door was already closed and the only sounds he could hear were her sobs muffled by the song's last lyrics which he knew he should have used

_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

tbc

A/N2: i know, i know. i'm being utterly cruel. but i'm offering a compromise: i'm planning on a backstory explaining the events that led from **Reality Bites** to the confrontation in the Talon. the to-be-added parts would still be loosely based on eps before Onyx, but, of course, having that AU twist coz Chlex in SV has been poorly written.

i already have an idea for the epilogue, and my beta seems to approve of it. and i swear by all my rep points at N-S that i'd write the happiest Chlex ending thati ever could. just bear with me right now, okay? i want to finish this series right byhaving things come full circle.


End file.
